Defying Gravity
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Kurt era uma pessoa impossível de se confortar Kurt/Finn


**Título:** Defying Gravity

**Autora:** Naylas2

**Categoria**: Challenge jan/2010 Primeira "Eu te amo". - Primeira temporada, missing scene de "wheels" logo após Kurt perder para a Rachel.

**Advertências: **Contém spoilers até esse episódio

**Classificação**: PG-13?

**Capítulos:** One Shot

**Completa**: [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Kurt era uma pessoa impossível de ser consolada.

**N/A**: Essa música é uma das minhas favoritas ever! E os dois cantaram tão bem.

Resolvi fazer essa fic porque meu irmão wolfer me desafiou a escrever kurt/finn e aqui está. Ela é uma das menores que eu já fiz mas estou satisfeita com ela. Quer dizer, eu realmente consigo imaginar as caras e bocas do kurt. Espero que vocês também.

**N/A 2**: Pena que não escrevi a tempo para participar do challenge de glee mas minha vida tá um inferno. Não to aguentando mais. Mas enfim, vocês não tem nada a ver com isso.

**N/A 3:** Eu não tenho capa. Se alguma alma caridosa quiser me ajudar, fico mais do que feliz.

**XXX**

Kurt levou as mãos aos olhos, secando as lágrimas assim que ouviu alguém se aproximando.

- Vocês está bem?

- Bom, ela ganhou, eu perdi. É simples.

- Eu meio que não perguntei isso.. - Finn levou a mão a cabeça, claramente desconfortável.

O rapaz suspirou fundo.

- O que eu posso fazer, por mais que me doa admitir, Rachel é uma cantora melhor do que eu. E acredite, dói muito.

- Eu...ainda não perguntei isso.

- Não. - Kurt respondeu simplesmente, respirando fundo. - "Defying Gravity" é uma das minha músicas preferidas e se eu cantasse, estaria realmente desafiando a gravidade. Seria... - Fechou os olhos para imaginar o palco, as luzes e a si mesmo no centro com a música tocando no fundo... Sentiu mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. - Perfeito.

- Eu...

- Foi melhor ter perdido mesmo. - Ajeitou o cabelo.

- Como?

- Meu pai...ele recebeu uma ligação anônima me chamando de bicha. Ele ficou zangado, magoado.

- Você...perdeu de propósito? - O jogador de futebol não sabia como reagir agora. Ele tinha se preparado para confortá-lo pela derrota mas para isso... ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

- Meu pai não sabe lidar com isso. Ele não merece lidar com isso.

- Bom, nem você.

- Eu sei quem eu sou, Finn, sei o que quero. Sempre soube e nunca duvidei de mim mesmo.

O mais alto teve que rir agora.

- Sabe que fica difícil confortar uma pessoa que se auto-conforta?

Kurt imitou a risada.

- Obrigado.

- De nada, quer dizer, você é um bom amigo.

- E se...e se eu não quiser ser seu amigo?

Finn franziu as sobrancelhas.

Kurt abriu a boca para falar mas a sentiu tremer. Quão patético isso era?

- E-eu te...eu te amo. - Fechou os olhos esperando por uma resposta que não veio. Abriu-os para encontrar o jogador na mesma posição de antes mas com a boca aberta.

- S-sério? - Foi tudo que ele conseguiu pronunciar.

- Sério. - Kurt mordeu o lábio inferior esperando.

- Eu...eu amo a Quinn. Ela está esperando meu filho. Eu...

- Mas é claro.

Tolo foi ele de, em toda sua demência, acreditar que essa confissão faria o outro magicamente apaixonar-se por ele, esquecendo da namorada grávida e líder de torcida.

- Mas...hum...Você é...muito legal. Se eu fosse uma garota, você seria minha primeira opção.

- Se você fosse uma garota, eu não gostaria de você, Finn.

- Ah. Hã...desculpe.

Droga, quanto mais sem graça o jogador ficava, mais fofo ele lhe parecia.

- Está tudo bem.

- Não...não está nada bem.

- Eu posso fingir. Sou um bom ator, assim como cantor, claro. - Ele se levantou com um sorriso e se preparou para sair mas foi impedido ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado.

- Kurt?

- Sim?

- Obrigado.

- Pelo quê?

- Por gostar de mim...quer dizer...

- Você por acaso gravou essa conversa pra depois mostrar para a escola inteira?

- NÃO! - Finn negou de imediato.

- Nesse caso, eu é que agradeço. - Ele riu outra vez.

- Você é realmente impossível de se confortar. - O jogador riu. - Bom...espero que possamos ser amigos..

- Nós somos amigos. - Dizendo isso, ele saiu da sala, não se preocupando mais em conter as lágrimas, que ameaçavam rolar por suas bochechas durante toda a conversa com Finn. A voz de Beyoncé cantando "Single Ladies" o trouxe de volta para a realidade e ele atendeu o celular.

- Ah, oi, Mercedes. Não...estou bem...quer dizer, não,não estou. Por que você não aluga "Um amor pra recordar" que eu vou comprar um sorvete de chocolate tamanho gigante? É, tá ruim assim. Okay, te encontro na sua casa.

Bom, agora ele ia ter uma desculpa para chorar.

**Fim**


End file.
